The Bedsheet
by Rawrkie
Summary: The warmth from her side shifts as the person beside her moves. Slowly the duvet lifts, revealing a bare shoulder which is quickly covered by dark locks of hair that fall like a curtain, covering skin.


The warmth from her side shifts as the person beside her moves. Slowly the duvet lifts, revealing a bare shoulder which is quickly covered by dark locks of hair that fall like a curtain, covering skin. Her stomach tenses in reaction to feeling a smooth knee bump into her and creep up, up, lazily over her thighs and nestle comfortably in between her legs.

Tamsin breaths lightly, smoothly, barely audibly, as she watches the duvet lift in front of her, the body beneath it making a tent. It rises more, and Tamsin can feel moist heat grind hotly onto her leg. Warm velvet slides smoothly up to her hip, leaving a satisfying trail of juices in its wake.

A muffled, quiet puff can be heard passing through parted lips. Tamsin swallows, she's eager, anticipating, and adjusts her position slightly, shifting up onto her elbows so she's elevated. The white mass of sheets in front of her rises more, blocking the hanging light from view, and creating an orangey glow pulsating around the shape.

Tamsin's hand is touched gently, prodded and stroked by another wandering hand, and fingers find each other, brush lightly and curl together, clasping hands. Everything's quiet. She can feel her heartbeat, hear her heartbeat. A steady drum, thumping.

The looming sheet shifts again and the material finally falls away. A breath; her eyes dilate as she sees cream coloured skin. She focuses first on a taut abdomen, her eyes flicker as the woman's stomach flexes in a shiver and then dart straight up to see small perky breasts. The cold air quickly makes the woman's nipples push out and harden.

"Tamsin?" The woman whispers, her breath lightly blowing stray strands of hair from her sleepy green eyes.

Tamsin nods silently and raises a hand, cupping the young woman's face, her thumb stoking pale cheeks lovingly.

They breathe in harmony and the woman nestles her cheek more into Tamsin's palm, sighing in content. Tamsin smiles and she does too. They understand each other, they know, they can feel it, tell it without uttering a single word.

The woman moves a hand beside Tamsin's shoulder and the bed dips slightly from the weight. She lowers herself, eyes closed on a bated breath. Her cold-hardened nipples graze Tamsin's chest and then she presses down fully, moulding their bodies as one. Heat spreading, she feels a kiss press onto her forehead, then those lips brush her nose and the woman inhales sharply before capturing Tamsin's mouth with her own.

Tamsin gasps, but it's swallowed in the other woman's mouth. They stop for a second as the girl above her tilts her head and recaptures her lips, deepening the kiss. Breathing out a moan, Tamsin's weakened, and her one elbow slips from beneath her. Her back hits the mattress with a bounce and the girl follows, her body dropping with the same force.

They bounce and hot skin embraces them, warms them. They slide together, the woman's hand deep in Tamsin's hair, holding tight. She arches her back, pressing herself more firmly into her, feeling Tamsin's eager hands claw up her back and sink into her skin.

They're panting, the sounds of moans and kissing fills the room. The duvets are kicked off and the woman is rolling her hips into Tamsin, her leg is between her thighs, pressing with need against her slippery cunt. She pushes up, down, slides as she hovers above never parting lips. They're drinking each other in. The woman's cunt is throbbing too, aching as she rides Tamsin's thigh, and Tamsin rubs herself against her leg.

Tamsin's shaking, they both are. She wraps an arm around her waist, holding on tight, hands pawing at flesh, nails scraping.

She moans; it's guttural and it makes Tamsin gush. Her pussy throbs and it's clenching. The bed sheet has come off and is bunched, crinkled around them.

"Oh god." A breath. "Fuck!" Tamsin gasps out, her body tense and sweat dripping from her forehead. Her eyes are squeezed shut, she can feel fingers inside her.

"Fuck...me." She trembles, the fingers are curling, in and out they pump with a squelch. She's so wet; she's not embarrassed.

The woman's back beads with sweat and it rolls down her sides, dripping onto the mattress, which soaks it up greedily. Red lines trail down her ribcage.

Tamsin throws her head back, her back arched, their bodies slithering. The woman's teeth graze up the column of her neck, her panting breath breaking hotly on her flushed skin.

It's driving Tamsin insane. The woman bites, nips, lips brushing up to her ear she breathes heavily, moaning Tamsin's name over and over again.

"Inside me too..." The woman pleads. "I need you."

She shudders into Tamsin, her body craving. She bites back a cry by sucking in her bottom lip. Tamsin's done as she wished, two fingers driving in, and she grunts from the exertion. The woman curls inside Tamsin and Tamsin presses her sweet spot in return. They both cry out in unison, the woman's dark hair stuck to her face with sweat. Her eyes shoot open, revealing clear crystal blue.

"Oh Kenzi..." Tamsin stutters out, her body contracting hard, her entire being blanketed with a pulsating heat.

Kenzi presses down hard on Tamsin's hand, back arched and legs shaking she lets out loud gasp, her whole body shuddering before she collapses weakly onto Tamsin, panting heavily.

They stay like that for several minutes, just laying there together, recovering, feeling the over-worked muscle in their chests slow to a steadier, relaxed beat. Tamsin can hear Kenzi calming, her breaths slower, much softer. She strokes Kenzi's hair for a moment, fingers combing through soaked strands and pushing them away from her face.

Kenzi hums happily, exhausted, and manages to gather the tiny bit of strength to look up at her lover. She sees her there; head sunk deep in a pillow with a tired smile and mussed hair splayed in every direction.

She looks beautiful. Kenzi can't breathe all of a sudden and Tamsin's smile fades briefly, her eyes flashing with worry. She brings a hand to Kenzi's face, taking ahold of her chin.

"What is it?" Tamsin asks quietly with a small frown. She is concerned, confused.

Kenzi's eyes glisten and she smiles widely, teeth showing. She leans in and kisses Tamsin's lips, then pulls back just an inch, taking in everything about Tamsin's face, every detail, and says in a wavering voice, thick with emotion:

"I love you."

Tamsin swears her heart stops beating for a second before restarting again, thundering hard in her chest. She's lost for words, stunned, mute. So she expresses herself in the only way she knows how.

She grabs Kenzi's face hard and pulls her in, kissing her with everything she has, wanting to show Kenzi how much this means to her. Kenzi falls forward and thrusts an arm out beside Tamsin's head, hand burrowing deep into the pillow to support herself.

Mouths caress, tongues meet and brush tentatively, before lips part a mere centimetre and their breath mingles. Their foreheads touch and they both have their eyes closed, hearing enhanced.

Tamsin says quietly, almost inaudibly, but Kenzi can hear the words as if they've been amplified:

"I love you too."


End file.
